Spirit Detective Society
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: 2 new students, as opposite as can be, join up and befriend the Urameshi gang. Unaware that they've stumbled upon things that they never expected possible. They see things they shouldn't, they have powers they shouldn't posses...oh and Yusuke's dead. Cue in the tears people


Spirit Detective Society

 **Author Note: 80 stories and one shots. How incredible~ so we decided to celebrate a little. This is a one shot. Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.**

3rd P.O.V

They were late. Oh so late, and she hated it. He didn't care, matter of fact he didn't even want to stay. He tried to ditch every chance he could. But that wouldn't do well. She didn't want him to start his deviant behaviors so early on. It was only their first day.

 **"Dammit Miyu let me go!"** She rolled her eyes. **"If you insist big brother."** She tossed him into the classroom. Closing the door shut behind her. He glares at his smiling sibling, before turning to the giant scowling teacher before him. **"Heya ugly~"** Miyu glared daggers at him.

 _'Darn it Zero...last thing I need is to play peacemaker...'_ Yeah calling a teacher ugly is not how to make a good impression. With as much strength as she could muster the younger sibling grabbed Zero by the head and forced him into a bow. **"I apologize for him sir..."**

A grunt escapes Iwamoto as he orders them to introduce themselves. As usual Miyu does the talking. **"I'm Miyu Sakonishi and this is my elder brother Zero. He's 2 years older then me but I advanced grades. It's nice to meet you."** With a nod of approval, the teacher points to their sitting positions.

 _Time skip..._

 _'Finally I'm in a class without Miyu.'_ The young man glared his angry hazel eyes, swirls of silver gave his irritated orbs a demonic glow. He stomped his way to the roof. No Miyu meant he was able to flee, free from her lectures. _'Schools important! Don't get into trouble blah blah blah...god like I give a damn.'_

Opening the door, he quickly discovered he was not alone... _'Great, some asshole's here.'_ **"Hey, shut the door will ya?"** Despite his annoyance, the door gets closed. The newbie watches the sky, before hearing a curse.

His classmate in the green uniform was trying to light his cigarette. Unfortunately for him, his lighter was busted. **"Shit! Light up damn it."** Click, click, click. Zero reached into his pocket. **"Here."** Tossing his own lighter. It's caught. **"Thanks man."** A long drag. Little puff balls floating up and up and up into the air.

 **"No prob."** There was content silence. **"You're not such a bad guy, you new?"** They stare at each other. **"Yeah..."** It was a couple more minutes before anything else was said. Both lost to their own thoughts.

This time it was Zero who initiated conversation. **"So who's top dog at this school."** A grin escaped the smoker. **"Why, you think you're tough enough to take him?"** A shrug. **"Never know till you try."** A laugh bursts out. **"I like your style new kid, gotta name?"** Smirks abound between the pair.

 **"Yeah it's Zero, as in...'Zero Losses."** A final puff before the black haired punk strolled across Zeros way. **"Cocky little bastard aren't you? I'm Yusuke. The top dog."**

 _Meanwhile..._

 _'I really hope Zero's not skipping...otherwise I'm going to knock some sense into his stupid thick skull.'_ Miyu tap tap tapped her pencil on her desk. Already bored with classes. It was sad to see that she already knew most of the curriculum, but she didn't say anything.

 **"Hmmmm, you Miss. Sakonishi go up to the board and write the equation."** It didn't take her long, with the chalk she immediately wrote down her answer perfectly. **"Perfect! Excellent work Miss. Sakonishi~ You may sit down."**

Just as she managed to find her seat, class ended with the bell. **"Ok class, you know your assignments, it'll be due by the end of the week."** People filed out of the room. Miyu was surprised when a shadow fell on her as she reached for her bag.

Looking up she found a cheerful brunette. **"Hi I'm Keiko. Welcome to Sarayashiki Jr. High."** Miyu stands up accepting her greeting with a handshake. " **It's nice to meet you. I'm Miyu, but you probably already know that."** They walked together, chatting about their lives.

 **"So you moved here with your brother?"** A sigh escaped. **"Yeah, but he's a royal pain. He's such a delinquent! I'm two years younger then him, and I'm the responsible one."** Keioko's two friends come to join in their conversation. **"Wait your two years younger then him? How old is he?"**

She blinks. **"15, he's 15 and I'm 13..."** The three classmates gape at Miyu. Her long pale blonde hair in a ponytail with striking copper eyes, along with her mature attitude, did not match her age.

 **"Miss Yukimura?"** All eyes were on the principal. **"What can I do for you Mr. Takenaka?"** He sighs. **"Can you go grab Yusuke for me? He was supposed to see me today..."** She promises to get him.

He leaves, bidding the girls a good day. **"Keiko you can't be seriously thinking of getting him! He'll kill you!"** The new girl watches their conversation with confusion. Surprise spread when her new friend rolled her eyes. **"Guys you're over reacting. Yusuke isn't like that."**

Miss. Yukimura struts on stubbornly. Not caring as to who follows. _'Is that her boyfriend?'_ Curious she decides to accompany her. If this Yusuke was as big of a delinquent as her brother, she could guarantee that they've already been acquainted.

Up the stairs they went, finding a huge door. Opening it was a gust of wind that pushed them a short distance back. There the ladies saw two boys having a staredown. **"What's up Keiko?"** He didn't even need to look to see it was her.

What he didn't see however was how her face scrunched up from the scent of cigarettes. **"What are you doing?! Mr. Takenaka wanted to see you!"** A groan escaped Zero's mouth. **"Shit."**

Right behind the brunet lecturing Mr. Urameshi was his sister. **"And here I thought I was going to get a break from you big brother. Sad to say that I should've known better then to expect you to go to class."**

He rolls his eyes. **"Oh can it Mimi. I got better things to do then listen to stupid teachers and their boring lectures. Why don't you ditch with me? You already know all this crap, so why do you bother?"**

The younger Sakonishi was bristling, ready for a fight. **"Unlike you I don't want to be harassed by the teachers, or rejected into getting a better education. You scraping away your life, constantly brawling and hurting people! That kind of thing worries me."**

 **"Ah!?"** Both siblings turn towards the scene...Yusuke...lifted up...Keiko's skirt. **"Whoo these are some ugly undies Keiko."** Countdown...1 second angry tick mark, 2 seconds, trembling fist was raised...3 seconds and BOOM! The punk of Sarayashiki Jr. High flies. **"YUSUKE YOU PERV!"**

Zero whistled, appreciating the show. Miyu's elbow...meets his gut. **"Oof! What the hell sis?"** He paled seeing her glare. **"That is MY friend."** A wince escapes her brother. **"How was I supposed to know?!"** Similar to Keiko a fiery aura surrounded the teen.

 **"Yusuke get back here!"** The 13 year old saw her classmate's fury skyrocket. No sign of the green uniformed delinquent. Quickly she flashes her gaze, not seeing her brother anywhere in sight. She growls, but notices a note.

 _'Hey sis, gotta go. Thanks for the lunchmoney~ ...Z'_

She hated him... **"RAAAAAAA ZERO!"** He took the cash that was hidden in her wallet...and now ditched school...what a trouble maker.

 _Time Skip..._

 **"God that was a good lunch~"** He walked along, his belly nice and full. A crowd of people were rushing through the street. There was a shout that caught Zero's attention, a familiar voice. **"Whoa! Watch out kid!"**

A little boy in the middle of the road, a red car zooming fast, it's driver not paying attention. It happened so fast as Yusuke leaped and pushed the kid out of the way. Zero just a bit slower then his friend grabbed the flying child, the blue ball deflating after dropping into a pile of broken glass.

There was a scream of pain as the tough guy in green took the cars hit. He fell backwards. The driver fell out of his car, frozen on the ground. **"No-I I didn;t mean to! I'm Sorry!"** Rage consumed the teen. As he walked up and slugged the man in the face.

 **"How dare you! He was my friend! You KILLED him!"** Zero ran to his friends body. He wasn't breathing, nor moving. _'Damn damn damn! I knew I should've paid attention to that first aid class with Miyu...wait, Miyu!'_

He took out his phone, while people phoned the police, he phoned her. However, he got nothing but her voicemail. _'Oh screw it all! What do I do? CPR!?'_ And that's exactly what he did.

Moving his mouth to his friend's he breathed, puff, puff, puff. Then push, push push on his chest. He tried it for several minutes till paramedics arrived. **"Son...give it up, he's dead..."**

 _Meanwhile up in the clouds..._

 **"HEY ZERO WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING KISSING ME!?"** He goes to punch him, instead shifting through his body. **"What the hell?"** _'He can't see me, he's not even listening to me.'_ One of the guys move forward. **"Ok lets get him to the hospital."**

Angry tick marks appear on the ghost's head. **"Ok Yusuke...let's focus here. This isn't the first time you've found yourself in a jam. think...what the hell just happened?"**

The end...?

 **Author Notes(Mako): Ok thats the end of that. At least for now, Sen wants me to continue this story but idk...**

 _Sen: everybody please support this story and help me beg Mako to make this story continue! Also 3 cheers for Yu Yu Hakusho. Actually you wouldn't like it otherwise...hehe._

 **Mako: Yeah...anyways this is the start of one shot week for the holidays. Hope you guys enjoy this and we'd appreciate reviews/favs/ and follows! Tchao for now.**


End file.
